


The Woge of the Grimm

by RayvenStrom



Series: Grimms are Wesen [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First woge, Gen, Grimms are Wesen, Hank Juliette and Wu know, I don't know how to tag this, I like this concept way too much, wesen in the background case are made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenStrom/pseuds/RayvenStrom
Summary: Nick discovers that Grimms have more in common with wesen than he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like this idea that Grimms could actually be a type of wesen way too much. I've written a few different versions of this idea, how it could be discovered, etc and now I'm just typing them up and posting them with the hope that someone else will like the idea as much as I do. Enjoy!

“Monroe? Rosalee? You here?” Nick walked into the Spice Shop, looking around.

“We’re in here!” Rosalee called from the back room.

Nick followed the voice, pulling a double-layer sample bag from his coat pocket. He shivered, feeling oddly cold as his headache pounded again. It hadn’t left him since that morning. He ignored the pain for now, he’d get an aspirin later, and found the shop owners in the back room. 

“Hey, Nick! What brings you?” Monroe handed something to Rosalee then wiped his hands on a towel. 

“A case, I was wondering if you could help me out.”

“Of course.” Rosalee put down whatever she was sorting through. “What is it?”

Nick held up the evidence bag, full of about an inch of pale yellowish liquid, and within a second bag, just in case. 

“What is it?” Monroe moved to get a better look. 

“That’s what I was hoping you could tell me. It’s some kind of poison, we found it all over the victim.”

Rosalee took the bag and opened it carefully. Monroe wrinkled his nose.

“Have you seen that stuff before?”

“No, not personally, but I think I saw it in a book, hang on.” She slipped into the front, bag in hand. The sounds of books being pulled from shelves followed.   
Monroe moved away from the table and closer to Nick. 

“Where’s Hank at?”

“He’s looking into next of kin, we don’t have many leads.”

“Rosalee'll find something, anyway, how are you doing?”

Monroe noticed the color draining from Nick’s face as he leaned on the end table next to the couch for support.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Just a headache.”

Rosalee returned then, “I think I found- Nick is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” Nick muttered. 

His head was pounding. The lights seemed too bright, and he swore that he could hear every creak of the floorboards, every car passing outside. He could even hear Monroe and Rosalee’s breath, their heartbeats. The world swayed just a little too far and he suddenly found Monroe holding him upright.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Monroe helped him to the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Rosalee checked his eyes as she checked his pulse, looking for answers. “Nick, can you talk to me?”

Nick groaned, closed his eyes and moved his hands over his ears, pulling his wrist from Rosalee’s fingers. She switched to the vein in his neck.

“His pulse is all over the place.”

“What do you mean?”

“It keeps switching between abnormally fast, slow, then normal again- Nick, you have to tell us what’s wrong.”

“Ugh, too loud, bright.” He groaned again, beginning to double over 

“Maybe I can find something.” Rosalee got up to leave but Monroe caught her arm. 

“No, dim the lights, bring some kind of scent in here, lavender should work. And help me put towels under the doors.” 

He closed the curtains and started looking for towels, Rosalee only hesitated a moment before complying. A few minutes later the light had been dimmed, sounds from outside muffled, and the room filled with the gentle scent of lavender. Nick began to calm down, eventually just passing out, panting from exhaustion. They stood over him for a moment, staring, before Rosalee spoke up. 

“How’d you know what to do?”

“I didn’t, I just-” Monroe stared at Nick with concern. “It’s what we always did for young Blutbaden when their senses started increasing, to lessen the commotion of it all and give them a chance to get used to it.”

“What else did you do?”

“Why? Nick’s not a Blutbad!”

“But maybe this is some sort of Grimm equivalent.”

“To what, puberty? I’m pretty sure Nick’s already been through that.”

“No, not that, some kind of… emergence of his powers.”

“But hasn’t he already done that too? When he started seeing Wesen right?”

“I don’t know, maybe that’s not all there is.” Rosalee began pacing.

“Hey hey hey.” Monroe caught her. “What would you do if this was any other patient? Any other customer?”

“If I didn’t know what to do, I’d check the books but- I don’t have any Grimm books.”

“You don’t, but maybe he does.”

“The trailer? But we’ve been there hundreds of times and I've never seen any books on Grimms, just Wesen.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never been looking for something on Grimms have we?” Monroe grabbed his coat. “I’ll go look.”

“And I’ll stay with Nick, I’ll keep you updated if anything changes.”

He left with a ring from the bell on the door and Rosalee returned to Nick, concerned for the gray pallor of his skin. 

 

Monroe shifted through pages and books like what they did while looking for suspected Wesen, but this time he didn’t have some woged image that Nick had seen or drawn, just Nick. Finding nothing he hadn’t already seen, he called Hank.

“Hey Monroe, what’s up?”

“Something’s wrong with Nick, I’m in the trailer trying to find something that could help. You haven’t happened to see anything on Grimms in here have you?”

“No, what’s wrong with him?”

“Uhh, headache, loss of color, dizziness probably, he was completely overwhelmed by his senses at the shop. Rosalee and I don’t know what to do.”

“On my way, I’ll help you look.”

The two of them flipped through every book and pile of papers that they could find with no luck. 

“All of this information on Wesen got written down, why not something on Grimms?”

“Why don’t we ask one?” Hank suggested, sitting up.

“In case you missed it, Nick’s unconscious.”

“No, not Nick, a Grimm with more experience, one that probably knows this trailer like the back of her hand.”

“Nick’s mom?”

Hank scrambled for his cell phone. “I’ll call Juliette, maybe she knows how to contact her.”

A few minutes later Juliette sent Hank a screenshot of an email and its response. 

N is sick, headache, dizziness, loss of color, overwhelmed by senses. Where do we look for info?   
-J

Info in trailer, top of shelf in front left corner, behind box. Even AM didn’t know about it, be careful who finds out. If I knew that this would happen, I would be there. Take care of him.   
-M

“Front left?” Monroe reached for the box and pushed it aside finding a small knob on the top of the shelf, pulling it drew out a vertical drawer containing nothing but a small black book.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalee paced throughout the shop, it had been two hours. Nick’s condition hadn’t improved, she turned to start another lap when she heard a car pull up. Hank’s car, with Hank climbing out of the driver’s seat and Monroe following from the passenger’s, flipping through the pages of a small black book. Rosalee opened the door to let them in, making sure that the sign was flipped to ‘closed’. 

“What is it? What did you find?” She couldn’t read the expression on Monroe’s face.

“Well, take a look for yourself.”

He handed her the opened book and pointed out a passage signed and dated by a Grimm many generations ago. 

 

“...Having compiled the evidence of my ancestors with personal experience and research of myths and others sharing my heritage, I can only conclude with one truth. Grimms are themselves of the same breed as those they hunt…”

 

Rosalee looked up, mouth open. Monroe gestured for her to keep reading.

 

“...to only just be discovered. Whether tis fortunate or unfortunate it seems that those of this family have lost touch with this aspect of our heritage. Aspects of the Grimm’s woge do show on occasion as detailed previously, but in order to achieve one’s first full woge, assistance is needed from others more connected to their Wessen history, as detailed below. It seems, on the rare occasion when a Grimm’s power reaches a point that it overwhelms them and makes them ill, that the Grimm must accomplish a full woge. If they do not manage it, they may be driven mad or killed by their own power. There are very few recorded occurrences of this occurring, kept secret through generations, for there is fear of such information being used against our favor...” 

 

Below the passage, there was a list of steps. Hank reached over and flipped to one of the last pages, signed and dated by Kelly Burkhart, about 30 years ago.

 

“...I myself have investigated the Grimm theories, but such occurrences as a Grimm woge are so rare that they have proven difficult to find. All I can really find for certain is that in order for this to happen, a Grimm must have an impressive amount of power and that there seems to be a connection with their relationships to Wesen. It seems all recorded occurrences involved a Grimm who spent extensive time with other Wesen on friendly, even familiar terms. I can only speculate that this brings a Grimm closer to their roots, the more primal power that still exists in certain bloodlines. But I do fear the repercussions such a discovery could have...”

 

The three of them stood in silence for several moments. Rosalee flipped between the pages.

“Nick’s…”

“One of us.”

“He’s wesen.” Hank folded his arms.

Nick groaned from the other room, stirring.

“We’re telling him right?” Hank asked.

“Of course, we can’t keep this from him.” Monroe confirmed.

“And he needs our help,” Rosalee studied the list. “Not too bad, I’ll just need a few things for the potion-” She busied herself with the ingredients.   
Hank and Monroe looked at each other, then went through the doors to the back room. Nick was sitting upright, head in his hands, but he looked up when they entered. 

“How are you feeling?” Hank put a hand on his partner’s shoulder.

“I- I don’t know, what’s going on, do you know?” He glanced at Monroe. 

“Well, we did find something, probably best if you see it for yourself, uh,” He turned around and poked his head back through the doors. “Rosalee, you done with the book? Nick needs to see it.”

“One second.” She finished jotting something down, “Here, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Monroe took the book and handed it off to Nick, directing his attention to the appropriate pages. Nick read in silence. His expression didn’t change, his face stayed stony. When he finished he let out a breath, rubbing his head. 

“So… I’m wesen.”

“Yeah! Isn’t that awesome? I-” Monroe cut himself off. “Sorry, I’ll let you process.”

“No, it’s fine.” Nick managed a smile. “I guess we’ve got more in common than we thought.”

Rosalee came in, carrying a cup filled with a strange bluish mixture. She tried to read everyone's expressions, Nick eyed the glass. 

“What’s that for?”

“We’re going to help you.” she stated. 

“Help me… to woge, because I’m-” He shook his head and stood. “I need a minute.” 

He left, heading down the stairs to the storage room, his headache was still pounding and with every noise hurting his ears, the quiet cellar seemed as good a place as ever. He sat on a box and put his head in his hands. His mind whirling, hurting, it was hard to focus. He felt the leather book in his hand, against his face. He hadn’t even realized that he’d taken it. He flipped through the pages, finding different handwritings, drawings, like his other books detailing information on wesen. Except this one was on Grimms, like him, wesen. His mom’s handwriting, “...and tracing known Grimm family trees leads me to believe that this trait exists within my own line, and all I can do is wish the best of luck to any…”

He heard someone on the steps, the light clinking of Hank’s badge on its chain. Hank sat down next to him.

“How’re you doing?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Head still hurt?”

“Yeah, makes it hard to think.”

“Then don’t. That book said your life could be in danger, Nick. Most Grimms would be in a lot more trouble right now but you have wesen willing to help at a moments notice. Monroe and Rosalee are up there ready to get you through this. Let them, think when you’re on the other side of this okay?”

“Okay, yeah, let’s go.” Nick stood.

“You ready?”

“To woge? Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Monroe and Rosalee seemed to be debating something when the detectives returned.

“We can’t tell just anyone.” Rosalee reminded him. 

“What about the captain?” 

“I don’t know if I trust him, besides, he’s only half, it might not work.” 

“What about the captain?” Nick asked.  
Rosalee motioned for the book so Nick gave it to her.

“This says we need wesen to make this work, but doesn’t tell us how many. What if we aren’t enough?”

“What about Bud?” Hank suggested.

“I don’t know if he could keep the secret.” Monroe sighed.

“He can’t exactly woge under pressure either.” Rosalee added. 

“What other wesen would be willing to help a Grimm?” Nick wondered, sitting on the couch, wincing at his throbbing head. 

“Will it work with two?” Hank asked.

“I don’t know.” Rosalee searched the pages of the book. “All it says is that the wesen have to woge while touching him, spreading the surge or wave to him to help get his started.”

“Would the potion hurt him if we can’t get it to work?” Monroe wondered.

“Nick would be left feeling pumped full of adrenaline and the power of his ancestors but besides that, he’d be fine.” 

“Then we try, if it doesn’t work we bring in bud or the Captain, or someone else we come up with. We don’t know how long we have before Nick’s powers start hurting him so, we should act quickly to be safe.”

“Alright.” Nick agreed. “I’m ready, let's do this.” His nerves showed only in the slight quiver of his hands, Hank gripped his shoulder. 

“First, you drink this, then once that takes effect, Monroe and I will touch you and woge. If it works, our woges will set off yours.” 

“Wha- what does it feel like?” Nick opened and closed his fists. 

“I don’t know man, it really depends on the woge, and the wesen…”

“Just tell us when you’re ready.” Rosalee handed him the glass. 

Nick stared into the glass, at its contents. Then, before he could back out, he took a deep breath and gulped the potion down. Its impact didn’t take long. Nick grunted as he felt the adrenaline kick in, felt instincts that seemed foreign to him, and a power surging that seemed almost familiar. 

“Okay.” he coughed. 

Rosalee and Monroe each put a hand on his shoulder, looked at each other, then woged. The waves of change hit Nick like bricks. He doubled over, gasping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, the next chapter is on its way!


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalee and Monroe each put a hand on his shoulder, looked at each other, then woged. The waves of change hit Nick like bricks. He doubled over, gasping.

The others watched as what color remained in his skin vanished, leaving him as gray as stone. The tips of his ears pointed, his teeth sharpened, and his eyes, once they opened, were black as gaping holes.

He coughed, gasped, then his breathing slowed. He could feel some of the heat leaving his body, his pulse and heartbeat slowing as well. He knew that if he moved it would be silent. His ears picked up quicker breaths, quicker heartbeats, both inside the shop and outside.

When he looked up, he saw that everyone had stepped back. He forced his breathing to resume normally, his heart to speed back up, and felt warmth returning to his face. He was back to himself, the whole ordeal had taken less than a minute. Exhausted, he slouched back into the couch. Monroe was the first to snap out of it.

“You feel okay?”

“Yeah, better actually.”

Monroe could feel some part of him, probably the wesen part, that was mortified having seen a Grimm’s woge. But the other part, the part of him that saw Nick as both a Grimm and a friend, was pretty stinkin’ proud.

Rosalee and Hank still seemed a little shaken.

“Hey guys, mind giving us a minute?” Monroe offered, they both nodded and left to the front of the shop.

“So,” Monroe grabbed the book from the table where it had been left and handed it back to Nick, “Your mom warned us to be careful about who we show that to. I’ve skimmed most of it to help, Rosalee and Hank have read the parts you read, and we told Juliet about them too. You probably want to read the rest of it, keep whatever you feel needs to be kept secret, well, secret.”

“Thanks Monroe.” Nick tossed the book idly from hand to hand. “Was there anything else about the woge?”

“Yeah, try around page 50.” Monroe didn’t know what else to do, so he just hung around and Nick skimmed the passages for what he was looking for.  
“Here, it says,”

 

“...for a short time after the initial woge, a Grimm may have difficulty controlling it. Emotional surges can easily bring on a full or partial woge. But once one conquers this stage, the woge can be easily controlled, brought on by conscious effort or extreme emotional/ physical stresses.  
Unlike many hunting wesen such as the Blutbad, a Grimm seems to be an almost cold-blooded hunter. One who’s woge calms their system, making them almost undetectable as hunters. Such changes can spread to even a non-woged state and can serve as possible predictors of a Grimm’s coming ability to woge. Such things as an abnormally low cardiovascular and metabolic rate and increased stamina are a few of these signs. Such discoveries could be vital in the…”

 

“Wow, I guess there were signs.” Monroe murmured.

“Yeah, it weirded my doctor out, but I guess this explains it.”

“Are you really okay man?”

“It’ll take awhile to process all of this, but I think I’ll be fine.” Nick stood and patted Monroe on the back. “Thanks.”

Rosalee returned.

“Nick, I think that I found out what wesen your sample came from if you’re still up for it.”

“Yeah, definitely, what did you find?”

She held out a book.

“It’s not poison actually, but it is a substance produced in reaction to a venom by a certain wesen. See, Arachni and Musca have a feud on par with Blutbad and Bauerschwein. Arachni secrete a venom from their fangs and Musca produce this substance,” Rosalee held up the bag, “in reaction to it. In some cases, this stuff will be enough to cure the poison, or at least give the Musca a fighting chance.”

“So the victim was a Musca then, and the attacker Arachni?” Nick examined the drawings in the book, depicting spider-like and fly-like creatures.

“Sounds like it.”

“Thanks, that’ll help a lot.” Nick handed back the book Rosalee had given him and headed towards the door, pulling on his coat.

“Hey, be careful alright.” Rosalee called after him.

“And don’t forget, if you woge, people might see you, so seriously, be careful.”

“I will okay, see you two later.” Nick gave a wave and left, slipping his Grimm book into his jacket pocket.

Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Well-”

“That was one way to start the day.”

“Yeah.”

They quickly got back to work before anything else could come along.

 

Hank was waiting outside by the car and looked up when Nick appeared.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, climbing into the driver's seat. You looked a little shaken in there.”

“I’ll be honest, that freaked me out a little, but so did Monroe the first time I saw him.”

“Sorry man, if I’d known about all of this, I would've warned you.”

Hank laughed.

“A warning? That’d be nice wouldn’t it?”

They both laughed, and Hank pointed the car towards the precinct.

“Please tell me that Rosalee got something from that goo before all Hell broke loose.”

“She did, it’s not poison.”

“Then what killed the guy?”

“It’s stuff that Musca produce in response to Arachni’s venom.” Nick finished.

“So we’re dealing with Musca and Arachni?”

“Yeah, with a feud and everything.”

“Like Blutbad and the pig ones right?”

“Bauerschwein, yes.”

“I guess that gives us some motive, also, Wu called, we now have a suspect in custody.”

“Really? Who”

“Wu caught him while he was canvassing the area, apparently he had that goo all over his clothes. He refused to talk though, so we’re still waiting on an identity.”

“Alright, interrogation then?”

“You up for it?”

“Yeah, let’s see how this one fits into the feud.”

 

“Hey guys, suspect won't talk, but I got an ID for you.” Wu held out his tablet. “Archie Calvera, 35, a few disorderly conduct charges and two speeding tickets, real felon. He’s not willing to explain why he was covered in goo though.”

“Time to find out then, he in interrogation?”

“Yeah, good luck.”

Hank and Nick found the man slouching in his chair, not bothering to sit up, barely bothering to look up when the two detectives walked in.

“I’m still not telling you anything.”

“Then let’s cut to the chase.” Hank sat down across from him, Nick stayed standing, crossing his arms. “Are you a Musca or Arachni?”

A flicker of surprise was quickly suppressed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That wouldn’t much explain the goo you were covered in when we found you. We also know that it was something Musca produce in reaction to Arachni venom so, the question remains, which are you?”

“What do you expect to do about it huh? Care to explain any of this to anyone without sounding crazy? Be my guest”

“You aren’t our first rodeo Archie, and if you don’t cooperate and let us handle this as detectives, you’ll be put into the hands of my partner here.”

“What, you trying to scare me? I know he’s a Grimm, I've heard of him and I ain’t scared of him.”

“If you’re innocent, you’d have no reason to be, but you refuse to talk, indicating you’re not. We have enough evidence to hold you here for a while Archie, why don’t you try cooperating?” Nick stepped forward.

“Because no police department is gonna help me Grimm. I already helped myself and I don’t need anyone else’s”

“What side are you on Archie?” Nick asked again, voice lowered.

“Get outta my face Grimm!” Archie stood, Nick brought his face closer.

“Not until you tell me what you know.”

“Get outta my face!”

“Archie.”

“Back off!”

He shoved Nick back but Nick had been expecting that and simply stepped to regain his balance. He bounced back, holding the suspect against the wall.

“Get your hands off me.” Archie grunted, face changing briefly to resemble a fly. Hairs, multi-lensed red eyes, a long tube mouth and a strange buzzing noise.

Hank pulled Nick away.

“You need to take a walk, Nick.” He warned, hand still at Nick’s wrist under the pretense of holding him back, feeling his pulse slowing.

“He’s Musca.” Nick breathed.

“Good to know.” Hank replied similarly, then louder, “Go, walk it off.”

Nick stumbled from the room, the door closing behind him. He made his way towards the back where he found a dimly lit hallway and put his forehead against the cold wall. His mind was trying not to panic, but his body cooled down until he couldn’t feel the temperature of the wall anymore. His systems slowed to a deadly calm in preparation for a hunt. He kicked the wall, hoping the pain would snap him out of it but the noise merely attracted attention.

“Hey Nick, you alright?”

“Back off Wu.”

“Is this wesen related or-?”

Nick turned to face him, full woge. Wu’s mouth hung open for a second, then shut. Nick regained himself a few moments later then leaned his back against the wall.

“Uh, may I ask, what the hell was that?”

“A woge, Wu.”

“But I asked and was specifically told that you are not wesen.”

“Turns out Grimms are, just found out this morning.”

“Well, that’s one way to start your morning. Are you good now?”

“Yeah, I’m good, fine.”

Wu didn’t look particularly convinced but kept going.

“Anyway, I just got the ME’s report, she says the goo could act as some sort of antidote. Is this wesen-”

“Yeah, a feud between Musca and Arachni, turns out our suspect is Musca.”

“Good to know.” Wu handed over the report. “Good luck with the wesen thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments! I don't really know where I'm going with the background case so it may take me a while to get another chapter figured out.  
> Meanwhile, I might start posting another fic for this series using the Grimms are wesen idea.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading so far, I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
